Tell Me That You Love Me
by MissZatanna
Summary: A collection of Young Justice drabbles! New Years Resolution (even though it's still 2013): write something everyday. So this is me trying to be productive. Enjoy!
1. AN

Hey guys! So I decided to do a whole mash up of one shots just because I'm bored and in the mood for some drabbles. I'm mostly going to be taking the ideas from this post:

hot-headed-queen . tumblr post/68837518287/send-one-to-see-how-my-muse-reacts

Just add in front of it and erase the spaces between the periods. They're really in no specific order. Sometimes I'll find other ideas that won't be on that post. But wish me luck! I hope you guys enjoy!


	2. the last few days have kicked my ass

_In which Wally comes home after a very long week  
__

He smelled the eggs and heard the sizzling of something sweet on the stove when he walked in. Usually he arrived home first, but today must have been short for her. Their daily routine, and they were completely content with this, consisted of Wally getting home earlier than Artemis usually did. He'd make dinner (something he was slowly, _very slowly, _getting better at) and wait for her to come home to him.

Her night classes held her up most of the time and he understood this. Besides, she rewarded him for that later on in the night. But when the scent of breakfast wafted about him, he couldn't help but let his shoulders slump and relax as he tossed his coat onto the couch, setting his messenger bag down on the coffee table. Honestly, he really had no problem with whipping something up for her, but he was more than grateful for her early return tonight.

Wally, being the daring joker he was, quietly tiptoed around the corner, just peeking out from behind the wall. Artemis stood there in front of the stove, her hip leaning on the edge of the counter. Her golden locks fell gracefully over her shoulders before stopping s few inches below. He tried to convince her not to cut it, but she insisted on needing a change. Still, she looked beautiful, even more so perhaps. She stood there with his favorite light gray sweater hanging off of one shoulder slightly. The hem fell to the very top of her thighs.

Wally's eyes couldn't help but bug out of his head at the sight of her. And one would think that it was because she was practically naked, save for a thin covering that separated her perfect body from the rest of the world's eyes. But it wasn't that at all. (Okay, he wasn't complaining but still.) She just looked so comfortable. Her soft voice humming to the murmured music in the background sent chills down his spine. He remembered when they first got together. Artemis had slowly started to trust him, he knew that, but it didn't change the fact that her past had left its scars. She didn't open up for months. And when she finally did, he couldn't have been happier.

Looking at her now, his heart blossomed and didn't want to be anywhere but here.

"Hey, Beautiful," he greeted softly, leaning against the door frame. She turned her head to him and the scent of jasmine infiltrated his nostrils as her hair moved with her head. God she was beautiful. Her gray eyes scanned his figure from top to bottom and the gleam in her eyes sent a grin across his face.

He strode over to her, hugging her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder softly. Kissing her cheek, he smiled at the way she hummed softly in content. "When did you get home?"

"Around two," she answered, flipping the sausages with a spatula. "How are you feeling?"

Wally was having a bad week. First off, a reconnaissance went horribly wrong, sending most of the team in captivity for a few hours. M'gann's telepathic link was broken and he didn't know what to do. He would've stayed where he was but from his viewpoint something was wrong. And then he heard the scream. God the blood-curdling scream that ripped through her throat. Things weren't okay from then on. M'gann had run into some... inferior problem and the telepathic link was disconnected. Of course, not without being accompanied by a raging headache that brought tears to the speedster's eyes. Everything went downhill from there.

Aside from that, he wasn't sleeping. He and Dick were fighting, Barry was on a mission. All that stuff on his mind kept him up the entire night. Sometimes Artemis would try to calm him down, help him relax, and sometimes it worked. But after she'd fallen asleep, her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, he'd just stare at the ceiling. He wasn't paying attention in class and it brought his grades down significantly. His teachers were being good sports and let him retake some tests (some of them, the ones he really did trust, knew about the League and understood).

He shrugged and inhaled jasmine as he buried his nose in her hair. He could fall asleep just like this. Right here, right now. "I'm okay," he murmured. And he knew Artemis wasn't going to just take that. He'd tried to be convincing but he couldn't even lie to himself. He was surprised when she didn't say anything, just moved the pan to the unlit burner and placed the sausages on the plate for the table.

After she finished prepping the table and food, she walked back to Wally and pulled him into a hug. When she pulled away, his arms were still wrapped around her midsection and she looked up at him with her steely, gray eyes. "I know you, Wally. You've been under a lot of stress lately. So I'm going to ask you again and I expect a truthful answer this time." Her mouth formed a small grin at the end to let him know that she wasn't as serious as he thought. "How do you feel?"

For a moment, he paused. How _did _he feel? Stressed was definitely huge. Things were falling apart, he knew that for a fact. But as he looked into Artemis's eyes, he knew that everything would somehow be okay. Because Artemis was here and she was his anchor from floating away from reality. So he came up with a truthful answer, one that could be taken many ways, though he didn't want to delve into so far deep into the one word. "Tired."

And the fact that Artemis let it go with just that word didn't perturb him so much. She'd let it go for now and then drag it out of him later. So she smiled and leaned up on her toes to give him a lazy kiss. "I made your favorite: breakfast for dinner."

He gave out a small laugh and pressed his lips to her forehead. It was a strange kiss, one that felt urgent like he'd never see her again and needed her to know that in from this moment, he'd love her forever. "I love you."

"I know you do."


	3. you look better in that than I did

_In which Wally pays Bart a visit  
__

The room was white; too white, he thought. Things were garbled here. When Bart called out, his voice echoed but sounded slow, like the words were molasses, slowly dripping into the air. No doors, no windows, no nothing. White everything. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and noticed the familiar feel of spandex at his hairline. His fingers traveled down and now noticed the goggles atop his head and the lightening bolts around his ears. He was wearing the suit. _Wally's suit._

It was only a few weeks ago that the speedster had taken his final steps. The kid saved the world, sacrificed everything he had for it. So why did this feel like defeat and not victory? Everything was so screwed up now. The League, _the team _was screwed up. Nothing made sense anymore.

Artemis couldn't even handle the apartment anymore. She rarely went within a mile radius of the place. Because it hurt too much. Nothing was right without Wally. They were all hanging by a string. And soon it would snap.

"It's good to see you again."

The voice came out of nowhere. Bart looked around, eyes darting every which way, for a source, a person. He found nothing. No sign of anyone anywhere. But he knew that voice. He knew that tone. And he didn't want to believe it. _It can't be, _he thought.

Kid Flash appeared in the corner behind the younger speedster. "Took you long enough to find me." Bart whirled around to see the redhead leaning against the wall, arms across his chest, a smirk plastered on his face. He wore his suit. And Bart let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. It was good to see him again. If only it was real.

"What are you doing here? And, uh, _where_ is here?" he asked, looking around. Still too white.

"This is the dreamstate. It's not as nice as Dick's or Artemis's. But it's still okay." Wally stood straight now, holding out his arms to his sides, palms up. "This is your dream."

And he knew it wasn't real but Bart couldn't help but ask. "So you're not alive? You're still..."

"Yep, dead. Dead as a doornail. Gone, deceased."

Bart winced at the casualty of the answer. It was anything but normal, anything but okay. After a moment of silence, Wally spoke up.

"How's everyone doing? How's the team, how's...how's Artemis." The smile faded and his mouth formed a grim line. His brow furrowed in what seemed to be concern and guilt mixed together.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"No."

Silence.

"How do you think everyone's doing? We're anything but okay, Wally! You're gone! You...You're dead as a doornail! And nothing is normal anymore, nothing is okay and it never will be." Bart tried to ignore the crack in his voice at the end but he couldn't. He hoped Wally didn't catch it. "We can't do this. Everything is wrong without you. We're all going to fall apart."

Wally walked around Bart and sitting on the bed. When did a bed get there? And slowly, the room started to morph with colors and objects. And suddenly, they were standing in Wally's old room. Not the one he and Artemis shared in Palo Alto but the one that he spent his whole childhood in. The redhead leaned against the headboard with his hands clasped behind his head. "No you won't. You'll miss me because I'm awesome, but you'll be okay."

"Nothing is okay anymore," Bart whispered, shaking his head. "Artemis is dying without you, Wally, she's not the same. No one is the same."

Wally's eyes hardened as he looked at the other. "Everything changes for a reason, Bart. You and I both know that."

"Not this! You didn't have to die!"

"But I did," Wally said, his voice stone-cold. He got up and strode towards Bart to stand in front of him. "I died, Bart. And now it's up to you to keep this team together."

Suddenly, Bart's arms were wrapped around Wally's midsection and the tears were rolling down his face onto the speedster's suit. Usually he never cried, but now everything just came undone. He had to watch Wally _die. _Just disappear forever. And it was all his fault. He could have ran slower, stopped Wally from getting hit so much. He could have pushed him out of the way and let him and Barry finish the job. But he didn't and now Wally was dead, Artemis was falling apart, and nothing made sense at all.

After what seemed like hours of crying and hugging and not wanting to let go, he did. He untangled himself from the speedster and looked up at him. Wally smiled at him, that same sad smile Bart saw in everyone so often nowadays. "Take care of Artemis for me, okay?" he asked. "She needs someone. Tell her that I love her."

Bart nodded, moving to wipe his eyes with the sodden sleeve of his suit. Wally turned away and reached for the door before being stopped by Bart's small voice. He sounded scared. "You're leaving?"

"Got to get on with life, you know?" he answered with a small grin. "Well, you know 'life'." He motioned air quotes around the word. He turned back around and opened the door, the white light outside shining in brightly. Bart could hear voiced outside, calling and laughing. He wondered who was out there. Maybe some of Wally's older family who'd passed on or maybe some random people who he'd befriended. He wondered what the afterlife was like. "By the way," Wally added, pulling Bart out of his reverie, "you look better in that than I did."

Bart looked down at his suit and shrugged. "It'll always be Kid Flash's suit. It'll always be _your _suit."

Wally had that same sad smile before saying one last, "Make me proud, Bart," and walking out the door, closing it behind him. Bart was now alone.

"Always."


End file.
